thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Averruncus
' Fate Averruncus' (フェイト・アーウェルンクス) is the current main antagonist of the Negima manga. A mysterious and extremely powerful child mage, who is the first and foremost rival to Negi Springfield. He first appears during the Kyoto School-trip Arc, as a mercenary, but his goal and identity remain unknown. Fate later reappears as the primary antagonist in the Mundus Magicus Arc; where his past and his objectives are unveiled little by little. He looks human but he is in fact a construct, more akin to a magical homunculus. He describes himself as a "mere doll. Personality Fate Averruncus appears to be calm and collected but he is, in fact, cold and detached, to the point of being emotionless. Likely because of his nature as a construct, he doesn't seem to feel actual emotions. Even in the very rare moments where he is seen smiling, his eyes still express nothing. He regards things with cold logic and thus, he finds difficult to understand those who follow their hearts. He has a rather nihilistic view of the world, dismissing the magical beings of the Mundus Magicus as "mere illusions" who doesn't really exist. He doesn't hold himself in high regards, as he calls himself a "tool" devised to enact his late lord's plan. He seems to value destiny very much (hence the name he chose) and he frequently states that those whom he calls "puppets," (including himself) cannot escape their fate, as opposed to "real people" who can chose their lives, and have the right to live in peace. Fate is not cruel however. He has no qualms about getting rid of people dangerous (or useless) to him, coercing or turning people into stone forever, (albeit he doesn't really enjoy it) and he fights without mercy; but he will never kill anyone when he can avoid it. He is rather indifferent and he acts out of a strong sense of duty rather than genuine malevolence or ambition. He is very devoted to his lord's objective, which he describes as his only reason to exist, and his ultimate motivation is to save the population of the Mundus Magicus from its upcoming collapse. Fate lacks real emotions but not personality and tastes. He enjoys having a nice cup of coffee(he drinks seven cups a day), relaxing in a peaceful place and, more than everything, fighting with the few people able to match his immense power. He also prefers direct confrontation over coertion. Fate values strength above all and despises incomplete power, but not powerless people. He openly disdains incomplete and biaised points of view and never hesitates to point the contradiction in someone's reasoning, stating that they judge from their first impression. However, he speaks very formally, (even impersonally) he respects his opponents and recognizes any people's qualities to their rightful worth. He is also generous, having given shelter to many war orphans and sent them to school(a "hobby' of his as he stated), which would seem to imply that Fate is also immensely wealthy. Unlike Negi, Fate seems to hate milk tea and calls it childish, he considers drinking milk tea as apart of Negi's englishman ways. He also drinks black tea, but only as lemon tea with ice. He also calls Negi a tasteless english gentleman. Fate is also gentle and forgiving towards his partners and his followers, taking the responsibility of their failure instead of blaming them, congratulating them for their efforts and leaving them free time. If he first resents people who managed to strike him, (or best him in general) he soon develops an interest in them, hoping that they will grow strong enough to fight on par with him, and enjoys being able to witness their progress. He states that Negi is the only enjoyment he has left, and in spite of his fierce dedication to his "mission," the child prodigy interests him even more than the success of his plan. It is stated that Fate is much more human than the other two Averruncus before him. Indeed, the flashbacks shows Primum (the first) Averruncus as a malevolent person, who likes to taunt his enemies and who kills people without second thoughts. Yet he already had Fate's admiration for very strong enemies, even if he didn't seemed to respect said enemies as much as Fate does. In his battle with negi he has shown more emotions than he has ever shown and to a much greater extent than ever before. Quickly showing emotions of anger, happiness and excitment. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat'- as noticed by Negi, Fate is rather skilled in chinese martial arts. In http://images.wikia.com/mahousenseinegima/images/4/4c/Mahou_sensei_negima_227_page_013.jpgFates Barriers chapter 316 Quintum states that since Fate is of the "earth" element, he has the most physical strength of the four Averruncus's. Fate has enough strength and ability to stop and hold negi's ensis exsequens which is suppose to be extremely sharp and able to cut through anything and causes extreme cold. However negi's ensis exsequens has been said to be imperfect and thus weaker than a fully mastered one. *'Ultimate Defense'- In chapter 227, Negi had notice that Fate is surrounded by a mandala-like magical barrier that protects him from all angles. This power seems to be given to all disciples of the Lifemaker, as Dynamis and Zazie's sister possess the same power. *'Earth Element Magic'- Fate is a specialist of magic of the earth element. A part of his phsical abilities comes from his affinity for earth magic. Throughout the series thus far he constantly shows his skill for earth magic which very few can deal with. Using petrification spells, and steel and stone techniques to crush his enemies, and form weapons which can pierce and cut through nearly anything. *'Skilled Swordsman-' Fate has shown great skill with swords and various blades. He is skilled enough to battle on par with negi in a contest of close range sword battle with negi using his ensis exsequens and fate using his stone sword. Spells/Techniques *Hakkeshou (Eight Trigrams Palm) *Evil Eye Of Petrification *Breath Of Stone *Petals Of Stone *Lance Of Stone *Stone Pillars Of Hades *Senjin Kokuyouken *Banshou Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan Chi Wo Saku Bakuryuu Category:Villains Category:Men Category:Kids Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Thunderbolts Category:Elemental Category:Magician